


honeysuckle

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Bro - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bro Is Not That Abusive In This One But It Can Be Read That Way, Incest, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dave Strider, Sibling Incest, Yes Bro Strider Has A Jacobs Ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave goes into heat. Bro helps in a caring way.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	honeysuckle

Dave’s heats have always been mild. He doesn’t turn into a babbling slut desperate for cock, he can think and talk and function pretty much as normal. Yeah, he gets really fucking horny for a couple of days and constantly gushes slick, but he can just stick a pad down there and be fine, provided he jerks off every couple of hours or so.

When Bro’s home, though, it’s a different story.

“Just going to walk around like this?” Bro rumbles, deep in his chest, as he noses up the cleft of Dave’s ass, Dave bent forwards over the kitchen table, clutching at the wood. His shorts had been tugged down, exposing his dripping entrance, and Dave gives a little gasp as Bro grips his cheeks and spreads them.

“Bro-” he whines, his brain a little foggy. It’s always different when Bro’s around, an alpha for his body to get wet for, get desperate for.

“Smelling so tempting, so _inviting_.” Bro licks a searingly hot line up Dave’s pussy, Dave arching and gasping. He gives a pleased rumble as he presses his mouth to Dave’s entrance and Dave can’t help the pleased little whine that slides out of his mouth in return. “Just filling the apartment with your scent… that pretty cunt of yours _begging_ to be fucked.”

Dave loves and hates this in equal measure. His heats are one of the few times that he can have Bro’s attention- _complete_ attention for long stretches of time- but at the same time getting fucked puts him in such a pathetic state and he _hates_ it, hates getting weak and sloppy and loose.

“I’ll take care of you, little man.” Bro murmurs with another lick, jolting a moan from Dave’s throat. “Can’t have you wandering around like this.”

“Bro…” Dave whines, feeling his pussy clench and ache, wanting a knot now that there’s one so readily available. Heat fog is already sinking it’s claws into his brain, but he does his best to fight it off.

Bro chuckles and rises to his feet, undoing his belt. The faint clinking of the metal only makes Dave’s anticipation rise, makes his pulse pick up.

Bro doesn’t bother with pussyfooting around. He presses the tip of cock against Dave’s sopping entrance and shoves in, sliding all the way home.

Dave moans helplessly, fingers clutching at the table as his back arches. No matter how many times Bro helps him through his heats, it always feels like the first time, splitting him open and filling him up, the drag of Bro’s piercings inside him so _good_ , rubbing him open in a way no dildo could.

Bro plants a hand between Dave’s shoulders, pinning him to the table. “Stay still, Dave.” He says, already starting to rock his hips. Dave can take it, he’s not some _frail_ omega, he’s a goddamn Strider, so he just exhales and goes boneless against the table, wiggling so he can meet Bro’s thrusts.

The drag of Bro’s cock in him is _exquisite_ , rubbing along his inner walls, hot and thick, each pull out dragging the bumps of Bro’s jacobs ladder against him, each rock in grinding them deep and making Dave shudder.

“Bro-” He whines, and his gut goes tight and warm from Bro’s low laugh.

“Ready for more?” He asks and Dave nods frantically, already bracing his toes on the floor. One of Bro’s hands, clad in fingerless gloves, plants on the table next to Dave’s face, the other grabbing Dave’s hip, and then Bro fucks in hard enough to sink Dave into heat fog, overwhelming and all-consuming.

Bro fucks like he strifes, relentless, giving no quarter, expecting Dave to simply _keep up_ or be forced to take it. Dave can only brace himself and let Bro fuck him, the relentless shove of Bro’s cock driving into him over and over rocking his entire body, a increasing wave of pleasure tearing through him with every slam.

Dave can’t do anything but pant and moan, all rational thought sliding away in the face of _Bro,_ Bro rolling and shoving his hips, hard enough to make the table skid on the floor, Bro’s breathing starting to go staggered and forceful, Bro fucking a deep, heady heat into Dave’s gut, Bro making Dave’s legs shake as they try to brace on the floor, Bro being his alpha, Bro knotting him, Bro, _Bro-_

Dave lets out a high, desperate whine as everything peaks, an orgasm tearing through him, his cunt going tight around Bro’s dick as his own throbs and spurts. Bro gives a deep, pleased rumble as he bends forwards, sinking his teeth into Dave’s shoulder- not mating him, but leaving a mark, showing dominance, and it’s damn near enough to have Dave almost cream himself again, moaning high and desperate.

“Lil man.” Bro growls, teeth still closed down around Dave’s shoulder. His hips switch to a familiar rhythm- a deep humping as his knot swells, Dave desperately squeezing down and trying to lock it in. It catches on the ring of muscle inside, going tight and locking them together even as Bro’s knot continues to expand, pressing him open and making his thighs shake.

“ _Good.”_ Bro purrs and it ignites a heat in Dave’s chest, makes him keen, omegan and needy.

“ _Bro_.” He gasps as Bro’s cock throbs inside him, starting to pump him full of Bro’s cum.

“I’ve got you, Dave.” Bro finally unlocks his teeth from Dave’s shoulder, pressing his nose to Dave’s temple, a soft nuzzle that only comes in these moments. Dave pants, hot and shivery, hips rocking and squeezing and trying to milk Bro’s knot as much as possible.

He’s got cohesiveness right now, but Dave knows that when his heat returns it will return with a _vengeance_ , as it always does, and that’s what he hates most, hates being needy and desperate but Bro never gives him shit for it, just fucks him through it every time without fail.

“Please-” Dave moans, squeezing down on Bro’s knot, back arching at the wave of ecstasy that rolled through him at the feeling of it. It’s still hard to pull words together, words that aren’t _please_ and _alpha_ and _bro_ and _want_ _-_

“Relax, lil man.” Bro rubs his hand down Dave’s spine, so perfectly composed as always. The touch helps to ground Dave, skin prickling underneath it, but easing away the shivers in his limbs. “I’ll finish this then we’ll get you to bed.”

Dave whines softly in understanding and lets himself go limp, moaning faintly as Bro slowly rocks his hips into Dave’s tight hole, milking himself and working Dave’s muscles into loosening up, freeing Bro.

After a minute or two of little jolts of pleasure, Dave’s swell finally relaxes enough to let Bro slip free. Not a full knotting, but that was alright. Bro would help him out.

Bro scoops Dave up and brings him to Dave’s bedroom. Normally Dave would fuss about being carried like a child, but- he’d live with it, this one time.

Bro sets Dave down on his bed and musses his hair. “Be right back.” He says, and flash steps away.

Dave flops down into his bed. He can feel his heat, simmering beneath his skin, and hopes that Bro won’t be too long. He spends a minute staring at his ceiling, squirming a little as his skin starts to itch, before pulling his phone out of his sylladex and starting to idly scroll through it.

The familiar hot throbbing is starting to gather in his groin again and Dave closes his eyes, wiggling his hips. He wants to wait for Bro, only wants Bro touching him down there- Bro’s never abandoned him in a heat and he won’t start now.

Dave lets his phone slip through his fingers and tumble to the bed as the throbbing grows, turning over onto his side and rubbing his legs together. When his glasses get smushed awkwardly against the side of his head he makes a frustrated noise and flips back onto his back again- but it’s not as satisfying like this, his squirming. A hollow ache of touch.

“Bro?” Dave calls, as heat starts to slip it’s way into his limbs, creeping up his face and making him flush. There’s no answer so Dave gives a frustrated little whine, reaching down to grab his dick and try and stave some of the edge off.

He squirms as he touches himself, sensitive from cumming once already, but he just closes his eyes and lets himself rock into his fist, heat fog slowly sinking its claws into his brain as he pants. The heat is dizzying so Dave claws his shirt off, chucking it to the side, and the ever-blowing fan on his sweaty, hot skin makes him moan in relief.

Where’s Bro? He shouldn’t be gone long- Dave gives a needy mewl, trying to call him back, frowning when there’s no answer. His Alpha isn’t here, he’s gone somewhere, but he told Dave to _stay here_ so he’ll stay, throbbing growing more insistent the longer he waits.

Dave gives a whine and turns over, hugging a pillow as he starts humping the bed, wanting contact that isn’t just his own skin, biting his lip as he waits, each second ticking by and increasing the heat pulsing through him, stealing his rationality.

A hand grabs his arm and flips him over and Dave gasps, bouncing on the bed as he blinks up at Bro kneeling over him. “Alpha-” he whines, grabbing at Bro’s shirt and trying to pull him in.

“Relax, Dave.” Bro rumbles, fielding Dave’s hands with ease. “I’m here.” He plucks Dave’s glasses from his face and Dave winces at the light, but then Bro does the same, setting both of them on Dave’s nightstand.

Dave gives a desperate little whine despite the heat in his face and tightness in his chest. This- this was why he let Bro do this, why he tolerated the embarrassment of being sloppy and desperate- to see Bro’s face in these moments, unguarded, _caring_.

Bro strips his hat and shirt off, tossing them to the side carelessly, followed quickly by his pants. “You’re really feeling it now.” He observes, a soft, hungry look in his eyes that has Dave arching and spreading his legs, desperate to be filled.

“I’ll take care of you.” Bro purrs, deep and protective and Dave nods, a soft omega whine sliding from his throat. Bro hooks Dave’s legs over his arms, plants them on the bed next to Dave’s head, all but bending him in half, and thrusts into him in one rough thrust.

Dave _moans,_ eyes rolling back as his entire body trembles, Bro not hesitating in the slightest to start fucking Dave hard and deep, fucking into his wet cunt, still full of Bro’s cum, forcing it out with every thrust. Dave wants to writhe, wants to sob and buck and shake, but Bro has him pinned, has him gathered up and folded in half so Dave can’t do anything.

“That’s it, Dave.” Bro murmurs, his voice only slightly strained from his punishing pace. “Be a good omega, taking your alpha’s cock.”

When Dave wrenches his eyes open, he looks up and meets Bro’s gaze- Bro’s hungry, warm, _pleased_ gaze- and gives a trembling omega purr, jolted and stuttery from each thrust.

Bro’s eyes go shuttered with a heady expression, one that makes a shiver slide down Dave’s spine. He whines helplessly at the drag of Bro’s piercings in him, at the pleasurable ache in his groin, at the relentless pleasure that fucks into him with every thrust.

Dave wants his knot. Wants Bro to knot him, clenching down around his cock and arching his head, giving Bro his unguarded neck. Bro gives a pleased rumble as he leans in and closes his mouth over his bitemark from before, taking Dave’s wordless begging at what is it- and he starts humping, hard and deep, getting his knot to swell again.

The humping has Dave’s eyes rolling back again, his mouth hanging open as he gives a helpless wail, clutching at Bro’s forearms as his sweat-slick back slides on the sheets from the force of Bro’s fucking, shaking and desperate, squeezing, wanting it, _wanting it,_ and then Bro slams home and jerks his hips and his knot swells and Dave _sobs_ , his body clamping down.

His swell locking around Bro’s knot is enough to shove him right over the edge and he cums again, shaking, toes curling, esctasy flooding through every inch.

“Bro-” he sobs, “Bro, _Bro- alpha-”_

“I’ve got you Dave.” Bro growls as he noses against Dave’s temple again. He’s rocking his hips slowly, working his knot inside Dave, not trying to slip free, just making sure Dave’s stuffed nice and full.

Dave gives a wet noise somewhere between another sob and a moan, hands finding Bro’s back and clinging to it.

Bro rolls them, Dave yelping as the knot inside him is tugged, so that Dave is sitting in his lap, lowering his legs to rest on either side of Bro’s.

“There we go, lil man.” Bro murmurs, on hand on Dave’s hips, encouraging him to rock slowly and work himself through the high.

“Bro-” Dave gasps wetly. Bro nuzzles his temple again.

“Relax. I have you.” Bro purrs, deep and low, activating Dave’s instincts into relaxing and going boneless against Bro’s chest. He presses his face into Bro’s chest with a little whine.

Heats are always incredibly annoying. But when Bro’s here- they’re not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
